


Gnome Away from Home

by Chick_With_Horns



Category: U2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gnomes, Zoo TV Tour (U2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_With_Horns/pseuds/Chick_With_Horns
Summary: Emma and Isabel run errands before a show, and find a new friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Gnome Away from Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a goofy drabble that I posted on my Tumblr, but for whatever reason never posted here, until now. It involves Emma and Izzy, from my other U2 stories. Chuck the Gnome is going to appear in other stories, so here's where he came from.

Sometimes you just have to make your own fun. Emma and Isabel had discussed this many times on the crew bus, and had agreed that it was definitely true for extended rock tours, particularly in the winter, when everyone was likely to be cooped up in a succession of nearly identical hotels for a few months.

Supply runs, they had discovered, had potential. They were starting to look forward to these quick side trips; they typically had to make a couple of stops at local stores and then hurry back to the venue, but at least it was a way to see a bit of whatever city they were in and do a little frivolous personal shopping. 

That being the case, the girls were actually fairly excited to be picking up various necessary items for the Wardrobe Department while the Providence Civic Center buzzed with activity and echoed with sound checks. 

On their way to the checkout at a local drugstore, half-full baskets in hand, they came across an aisle full of spring-related garden merchandise and home trinkets. 

“Hey, check it out,” Emma said, pausing and pointing at something halfway through the aisle. “Lawn ornaments. Or something.”

Izzy stopped beside her friend, and they looked over the assortment of brightly colored plastic bunnies and mushrooms. “Wow,” she said. “They’re kind of amazing in a tacky way.”

“I know, right?” Emma said, laughing. “One of my aunts collects these things. They’re not heavy enough to be outside, so she puts them all around her house.”

Izzy was staring at one particular figure: a gnome about a foot tall, with a blue jacket, red hat, and a slightly unsettling molded smile. “This guy… this guy is the best.”

“Which one? Oh wow, yeah.” 

“Isn’t he wild?” Izzy set down her basket and picked up the gnome, looked it over, and passed it to Emma. 

“He really is… it’s that smile. He looks like he’s up to no good.” She turned the figure over, feeling its weight. “Not all that heavy… you know what, we should get one.”

Izzy grinned. “What… like, as a mascot?” 

“Yeah! He’s about the right size to stick in a bag… we can carry him around and put him in different places, and take pictures.”

Izzy’s face lit up. “Oh my god, I’ll pay for him myself if you put him in Larry’s dressing room first.”

Emma laughed. “Done! That’s perfect.” She handed the gnome back. “He’ll probably think Bono did it.”

“This is gonna be great! So what’s his name?”

“Hmmm… Chuck. After my uncle.”

The gnome joined the other items in Izzy’s basket. “Welcome to the Wardrobe Department, Chuck. We can’t wait to have you meet the band.”


End file.
